Stand in the Pain
by Daina Solo
Summary: 'Stand through the pain you won't drown' Artemis has been standing in the pain for years but now this time you will learn why,who caused it to happen,and the one person that knows what happens behind the closed throne door.*Tie in with 'To end it all'*


**A/N: hey guys... ya I know I should be updating fading Echoes and Divine Snow (check them out) but I was listing to Stand in the rain a few minutes ago and thought about my fic To end it all (check it out) and said I would do a story like this and well I am! So enjoy is a Tie in with, Nightmares, Stars are falling all for us, waterfalls: I care, and to end it all. (Check them all out!) **

'Stand up when it's all crashing down  
you stand through the pain'-Stand in the rain by Superchick

Her name was called once again by the queen of all gods and the young girl hurried to her step-mother's throne. She shuddered and walked in. Hera sat there on her throne her hands grasping the arms, her eyes narrowing at the young goddess with pure hate in her eyes.  
"Ye-s-s Aunt Hera…" She said. Hera sighed,

"Girl, as I have said before, you can't go doing things like this! It's wrong! If you can't stop from hunting any sacred animal, other than Ares he doesn't care, than we must take away your statues as huntress. Come closer child." Hera flicked her long, sharp nails and Artemis came farther her feet echoing. Artemis knew what was next and was halfway prepared. Hera smiled and beckoned her to lean in, Hera whispered in her ear,

"And now you don't want that do you child?" She whispered, Artemis nodded,

"No, Aunt Hera I wouldn't." Hera smiled even more maliciously this time and said,

"Never to be loved!" she screamed in the girl's ear and swung her nails down. They pierced and caused gold blood to spill on the white and gold chiseled marble floor tiles. At this point in time Artemis had learned not to scream, it caused her to hurt more.

"You are just a dingy little child being a man, have some dignity!" She screeched again and pulled the girls hair, Artemis wanted it short but her father had told her not to. Hera pulled and pulled until the tears fell down the goddesses' bleeding cheeks. They made her bloody wounds sting. Then Hera grabbed Artemis's shoulder and Artemis was foolish enough to move and cause the nails to dig deeper and rake down her arm. She couldn't take it anymore and her small form was racked by sobs.

"That's what I thought." Hera leaned back, and waved her hand,

"Go, do something even more foolish I'm wait for you Artemis. Go on." Artemis left. She sighed and felt her wounds covering up, they were there just not seen. She hurried back into her chambers she shared with all the other second generations, and got ready for dinner. That night the nightmares struck her. Artemis lay there whimpering in her bed feeling cold, alone and unwanted. Even when she had, Apollo, it was summer and her father loved her. A scream escaped her mouth as her memories fled back to the first day of her beatings…

"_Artemis!" Hera called for the brat. Hera smiled she hoped her plan would work. As soon as the child walked in, the door shut behind her._

"_Yes, Aunt Hera?" Hera smiled,_

"_Artemis, you have been picking Persephone's flowers haven't you?" Artemis's eyes widened, she hadn't even touched her garden today and Persephone liked her to pick the flowers so she could plant new ones. She shook her head no,_

"_No, I haven't been near them!" She said. Hear glared at her fire rising in her eyes,_

"_Artemis I saw you in the flower beds. Tell the truth or I will get your brother in here. He will tell me the truth." Artemis opened her mouth in defiance,_

"_I was never near those flower beds!" Hera glared even more,_

"_You don't want to be cooperative today Artemis do you?" Hera rose from her throne and store down at the girl,_

"_Tell anyone of this, you will die! I know how and I will." Artemis gulped her eyes wide in fear, Hera grabbed the girl's shoulders and shook her as hard as she could, and tossed her like a rag doll on the hard floor. Artemis screamed as she hit the hard chipped floor, Hera then picked her up by the hair and dragged her over to her throne._

"_Now my dear, are you sorry?" Artemis nodded as Hera scraped her arms and forehead with long sharp fingernails. Golden blood poured out onto the floor and Artemis couldn't stand it with one last scream she fainted. _

The next day Artemis woke with the sun beaming in her eyes and Apollo shaking her,

"Arty! You okay? I heard you last night, we all did, you okay/" Artemis sighed and sat up shaking,

"Yah." She lied and slipped off her bunk and got read for a day of destruction. In the small forest Artemis ran and couched low, as she released the bow string a small shrill cry escaped her lips as nightmares and flashbacks invaded her mind.

_The cold dark fire spreading into Hera's eyes, her malicious smile and teeth, her cold skin and nails digging deeper into her bloody skin. Her whispers and screams, chipped marble tile chips sinking into her arm, tears falling down her face and sobs that racked the small tender body until they faded into coughing fits of blood oozing out of a raw red throat. _

Artemis tried to banish those thoughts and think of the good things,

_Her father's cool blue eyes, his gentle hands picking her up and cradling her. His forehead sagging in relief. _

Apollo, her brother,

_The one there through it all, bright blue eyes with light brown specks of fire molded gently into, his hair bright and cherry, his strong defiance, annoying songs and poetry, him holding her sobbing three year old form as Hera first yelled at them. The brother who cares._

"Artemis!" Hermes cried as he saw the girl curled in a ball. Artemis blinked her eyes in the afternoon sun, and sniffed as Hermes ran over and knelt down cradling her head in his hands.

"Arty? What… happened?" He asked Artemis coughed up blood that oozed down her chin.

"Hermes, tell no one… Hera… Hera… hit…dug nails into… abuse…" Artemis sputtered into a coughing fit but Hermes had already put the pieces together. He sighed,

"I wish I could kill that woman." Artemis coughed again and said,

"Don't tell… anyone…not…even…Apollo." She sputtered out Apollo's name as she fainted again. Hermes picked up her small fragile body racked with grief, hurting, pain, sorrow, regret, and lament. Hermes nodded and rushed to the room that he shared with every other main kid of Zeus, and Aphrodite though she says there are two stories of her birth she may be a kid of Zeus and of course Zeus doesn't know. Hermes walked to Artemis and Apollo's bunk bed and used his shoes to hover up to Artemis's bunk and place her in her bed, he put her under the covers and snuggled them tight around her.

"Good night Arty, sweet dreams. I hope." He whispered and kissed the goddesses forehead, as she shuffled around and moved up while Hermes planned to kiss her forehead once more but ended up somewhere else. Hermes pressed his lips on what he thought was a forehead but ended up being her lips. Hermes bolted up and out making sure Artemis wasn't awake, but he heard her snickering,

"Yah… sweet dreams forever."

'She's in too much pain to survive on her own'-Hero Superchick

'Each day she goes on is a day that she's brave  
Fighting the lie that giving up is the way  
Each moment of courage her on life she saves'-Hero Superchick

'Stand in the pain and you won't down'-Stand in the rain Superchick

**A/N: the end, ya it kinda turned A/H at the end huh? Well this is the final installment of my tie in stories. The first one you should read is, 'Nightmares' then read 'Waterfalls: I care' and then read 'Stars are falling all for us' then, 'To End it all' and then this one, This is The background story to it all. Hera is abusing Artemis and in 'To End it all' Hermes lied to Apollo about spying, he found her in the garden and you read what happened. Up next to update,**

**Arty: DIVINE SNOW!**

**Nicki; fading Echoes, why doesn't she have a brain spark I dunno, she back at school now**

**Me;*glares at Nicki): Do you have to go see Kristi for... a treatment right now?*desk palm* oh … great… I'm gonna get killed tomorrow…**

**Arty: Nice knowing you, oh well better call Hermes up and hook me up with some other muses.**

**Nicki:*Grabs* Nuhuh you stay!**

Me: Well folks um…. R No Flamers accepted, you flame I flame you… a flame for a flame. Chances are half of you flamers flame because A: People flamed you and you need to get anger out and be a Grammar killer B: You suck at writing know it and want to show everyone if you aren't perfect, neither are they. Now please be nice and civilized!


End file.
